


Profligate

by ShadowAssassinz



Series: Skyrim Adventures [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Imperials are Hawt :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about Sanna and Vega meeting once again but under different circumstances, things get heated! ;) comment and leave a kudos if you liked it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profligate

The cell was cramped and dark, the smell of copper filled my nose and i could feel how something inside me awoke "relax it's not the first time you smell blood" i said to myself to calm the beast inside me. 

Once again a scream echoed through out the dungeon followed by a voice i could've sworn i've heard before but it didn't matter, i just hade to wait a little longer to gather my strength then i could bust outta this cell and run, they'd never catch me in wolf form.

Once again the same scream echoed throughout the dungeon but this time it was followed by a loud slam of iron against stone "throw the bastard back in to the cell and bring me the next one! I'm done wasting my time here, i'm sending in Vega! do as he says and under NO circumstances do you let anyone escape" said an Imperial man to an soldier dragging the lifeless body of an Stormcloak officer. 

The Imperial man giving the orders must've been in his late fifties and was wearing strange yet beautiful armor that looked a lot like a normal imperial armor "General Tullius, long time no see" i said looking up from where i was sitting in the cell. The man stopped and took a step closer to be able to see me and smiled when he recognized my face "well well well....what do we have here huh?" He crossed his hands over his chest and shook his head "i take it you've missed me?" I said crawling over to sit in front of the bars. 

The man laughed and crouched down to my level "now how is it that an imperial girl like yourself gets caught with a group of Stormcloack soldiers?" i had to chuckle at that sentence "oh you know me Tulli, i long for big strapping men with....big weapons" the wink at the end was what made him clear his throat and evert his eyes, once again he shook his head with the same smile on his face.

"I think you know something" i raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed once again "you're not telling me you're planning to torture me too are ya?" He looked down at me with knitted brows, his finger tapping at his own armor like he was deep in thoughts "if there one thing i don't tolerate it's profligates that betray their own people" Tullius whispered as he turned around and left.

"Well...this should be fun" i whispered to myself as the imperial soldier from before walked in front of my cell and told me to get up. I walked out of the cell only to be stopped and cuffed "are these really called for?" I asked challenging the stern look he was giving me "quiet profligate!" The soldier answered in disgusts yet it didn't seem to stop his gaze from roaming my body "see something you like?" I asked with a wicked smile on my face, the soldier put a hand on my shoulder and gave a gentle push edging me to walk forward "well you're no fun" i said pouting my lips and started walking.

The stench of blood and piss filled my nose even more then when i was in the cell, i couldn't help wrinkling my nose in disgust and the soldier must have noticed because he started laughing quietly. We stopped in front of a wooden door that lead down some stone stairs and to a rather large torture room "Vega will make you talk profligate" the soldier said with a mean smirk as he took off the cuffs and lead me to some cuffs nailed to one of the walls "now...there is no need for that, i know nothing! I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!" The soldier cuffed my hans over my head and left the room locking the door.

"Bastardo"


End file.
